Glacies
Glacies Glacies is a Ko-Matoran that assists a group of Toa as they defend New Atero, along with his close friend Petram. History Bara Magna Glacies' mischievous ways were looked down upon on Bara Magna, or "looked up to, because that's the first thing people do when you drop something on or by them from a height." His father was a blacksmith, and he learned the skill from him. His hero was Certavus, and he wore a helmet similar to his at this time. He went with the armed citizenry of Bara Magna when they attacked Roxtus, using hit-and-run-tactics and making use of the rocky terrain. It is these tactics that also served him in the battle between Mata Nui and Makuta, where he met Petram, a strong and stout Po-Matoran. He was impressed by his boldness when he tackled a Skakdi and beat it with naught but his fists until Glacies came back over and finished the job with a dagger. They worked together using ambush tactics, Glacies utilizing Petram's strength to do things more efficiently like throw large rocks or carry him on his shoulders so he could jump onto a larger opponent. Through this way they survived the battle, sticking together as blood brothers from then on. Spherus Magna and the Rise of the Empire Glacies took a liking to masks, and took a white Hau rather than his original helmet. Together Glacies and Petram were the scourges of the inhabitants of New Atero, and for a while were the biggest worry on everyone's minds, with all major threats gone. This worry quickly dispersed as a new threat arose: Velika and the Empire of Darkness. This didn't, however, seemed to upset Glacies and Petram very much-they loved the new targets, and their own people would approve! Their pranking crusade against the Empire came to a halt when Petram was captured by Skrall whom they'd just thrown a surplus of eggs at. Glacies has always been puzzled by why they didn't just kill him on the spot. Mercenary Glacies' clever mind instantly began plotting a way to break Petram out of there. He had a plan, however far-fetched it was: He would construct a larger version of the weapons the Toa Inika used, unite the people of New Atero, and break his comrade out of the dungeon. Of course, this would take lots of money and research. Glacies became a mercenary in order to make money, learn information, and prepare for the attack he was planning. He forged his own swords and set out with nothing but a haversack of food, two blades and a sign that read "Weapons for hire." Years went by, sometimes things were slow, but Glacies held onto hope. Once he became so desperate for a job he walked over to a mutant Skakdi--the Hunter--as he battled some Toa, pestering him until the Hunter took him underground along with Ishappa. When they emerged from the hole the Hunter tasked him with making sure they weren't followed, paying him handsomely. Glacies did as told, and when Toa Shadus approached the Hunter, Glacies ordered him not to move, standing behind him, his shoulder-mounted Cordak aimed at his head. Shadus became intangible and told Glacies that there was no way he could defeat him. Glacies narrowed his eyes and told the Hunter and Ishappa that he would dispose of Shadus in a duel behind a rock. Once behind said rock, Glacies, believing the Hunter to be an agent of the Empire, told Shadus of his intentions to kill the Skakdi. Shadus made an alliance with him, Ishappa communicating with them mentally (as she was a Toa of Psionics) and pretending to be on their side. As the Hunter passed under where they waited in trees, they leapt down, grabbed his two heads, and jumped off, taking them off. As this was happening, Glacies fired his Cordak at Ishappa, having figured out she wasn't with them when she dawned a Mask of Concealment. The Hunter repaired himself and a fight ensued, a hybrid being called Sylah joining them. They were overwhelmed by the Hunter's power, and Glacies explained his predicament to them. Sylah lead them to Toa Rahzahkea, another Toa of Psionics, in New Atero, and they were able to collect enough protosteel and bought the supplies to build the weapon. Glacies was reunited with Petram soon after, but he decided to build the weapon anyway. He took everyone back to his workshop in the stone district, where he found Toa Vashari lying in a cart inside. The Toa agreed to help them build the weapon, and when they were done, the team had built a laser cannon. Glacies would use this as a vehicle and WMD from then on. In Defense of the People Not long after, Rolviks Assault began. Glacies and Petram aided the Toa in battling the forces of Chaos. Something in Glacies, however, made him more rash and childish, probably Petram being at his side again. They confronted Torok and the Hunter on top of a skyscraper, where Glacies returned what the Hunter had payed him. The fight ended when the Hunter threw them off the roof. They were only saved by the actions of Toa Vashari, and Glacies still feels indebted to him. He drove his laser out to confront the Marendar, but his laser flipped over when Rolvik destroyed himself with the power of the True Almighty Push. The laser crushed his arm, and he nearly died until a Toa android, Guyan, uprighted the cannon and healed Glacies, but still not fully mending his arm. Despite this Glacies still works. He and Petram were assigned to guard Makuro's tower and wait for recruits for an army, while Vashari taught the Toa the Hirodora move. They missed the battle with Necrosis, but helped Vashari, Guyan, Varo and Saliah try to reprogram the Marendar. Guyan exploded, his brain being downloaded onto a computer and then into a mass of a watery protodermic substance. He later built rockets that lifted New Atero off the ground, which the Toa stopped, but Glacies and Petram missed this too, the plan having changed as they transported salvaged Marendar parts towards the city. Along the way, Stotie and his Vo-Zya Raiders atracked, being driven back. Glacies aided in capturing Grim during the battle and then threw up in his mask as a wave of weakness washed over the battlefield. Following the raid, he watched as Petram opened a mysterious package and later became a Toa, and helped protect him from the Hunter afterward. Glacies located Sansod as the Matoran of Water transformed into a Toa by the Toa Stone in the Suva (the other transformed Toa being Bhadra, who had already been identified). Glacies' Fall While Glacies was away with other Vanguard members, Petram attacked Ithmys at Vashari's nightclub. Glacies pointed out Petram's unnatural behavior after Arilam noted his very detailed description (or rather, his lie). Petram threw his spear into him before he could finish his sentence. After he flees, Arilam carries Glacies to a hospital, and Glacies tells him en route that whoever threw the spear wasn't Petram. He quickly writes letters to the Vanguard on his death bed warning them to not harm the Toa of Stone, who turns out to be Improbus controlling his mind. Allusions Glacies is referenced a few times after his death. His mask, the white Hau, is the Vanguard’s insignia. Characters will occasionally make mention of him, Petram randomly thinking of him at certain moments. Tools and Equipment Glacies carries two swords made by his own hand. They have many gaps to reduce weight, but are made in a fashion we would call "Damascus style." This makes for a lighter but more durable weapon. He also has a shoulder-mounted Cordak. He also has a satchel filled with money and ammo. Personality Glacies is playful and accepting, but inside is ruthless and calculating. What may seem like a stupid action may give him information that could lead to your demise. He will be friends with anyone, but make no mistake, if you plan to backstab him, he'll beat you to it. He prefers to hide his dark past as a mercenary, when he took many lives, and hasn't described it to anyone. Relations Petram As aforementioned, Petram is Glacies' best friend. Glacies trusts him fully, which is probably one of the reasons he didn't see the spear coming. Vashari Glacies respects and is indebted to Vashari. He recognizes the signs of a dark past, and while he doesn't pry, he is certainly very curious about this mysterious warrior. He suspects that he and Torok have an intertwined past beyond what he's seen, and although he trusts his gut, he still wonders if Vashari was scarred by Torok, or if his scars were from things before that...things that may have led him to side with Torok. Could Vashari be a splinter cell? What does Vashari mean? Glacies does his best to keep himself from asking and possibly making a wrong move. Shadus Glacies thinks Shadus is unpredictable and wouldn't turn his back on him. Despite his warm outward appearence, he's seen Shadus in action, and is greatly worried by what this insanely powerful being could do to his allies when he goes berzerk. He even questions his loyalty, though not out loud. One of the greatest factors to this mistrust, other than Shadus' rage, is the hints he drops about an evil past as a warlord. Unlike most people would be, however, he not only recognizes his relationship with Sylah, but is very glad for it. Sylah Sylah frightened Glacies at first. He'd been around the block quite a few times, but he was still shocked to see this mostly organic being, with some visible bones--heck, this thing spews liquid when it's hurt. Like Shadus, Glacies finds Sylah unpredictable at times, though a little more trustworthy. After seeing her go a little insane when the First Herald arrived, he is curious about how she came to be and what she's experienced. He's happy for her relationship with Shadus--not because it's love, but because it keeps them under control. Rahzahkea Glacies respects Rahzahkea and enjoys his speeches when they come up, but is also concerned about him. Rahzahkea's eyes will bleed ichor at times, and he often seems distant, like he knows something the others don't. While he has seen more than enough to convince him of Rahzahkea's loyalty, he worries about his mind and its state. Shard Glacies is suspicious of Shard. His immoral mask shows to Glacies he cares little for others, but this thought brings back times when he was just as bad, and perhaps worse. He's curious to see what the box he totes around does, and wants to know about his past with Rahzahkea. Arilam While Glacies finds Arilam undisciplined, he is thankful to him for rescuing Petram. He sees a bit of him in Arilam--Glacies acted in a way more undisciplined and way, WAY more immature manner years ago. Because of this, he feels a camradre for Arilam, and would gladly help him if he needed it. Orokal Just as Glacies sees a bit of himself in Arilam, he sees Orokal as Arilam's Petram. He is thankful to Orokal for getting Petram out of the Fortress of Darkness, although he thinks he can be a little unaware of his surroundings at times. Ithmys Glacies regards Ithmys' powers with interest, but suspects from his past experience with super powerful beings that there's a catch to him. Torok Glacies can't help but hate and like Torok. He absolutely despises him for what he's done and the way he harasses him and the Vanguard, but knows he's trying to do what he thinks is right and even tries to be friendly--but he HATES him, and his twisted mind, but he certainly holds something for the Vanguard--he hasn't directly harmed any of them, except maybe Vashari--he can tell there's something between them. But what does he want with the Vanguard to do such vile things, but not lay a finger on one of them? Solorok No matter what hatred Glacies has for Torok, it is sand compared to the boulder of loathing he feels for Solorok. He suspects the dark warrior is abusive to his allies, and it wasn't until Solorok came that he realized Torok wasn't even trying to destroy them. Like all the insanely powerful beings he's encountered, Glacies hates the power they have, and would love to be able to show them what it's like to be crushed underfoot. Vearahza the Hunter Glacies thinks the Hunter is surprisingly controlled for the most part. He's frustrated with how his attacks do nothing and how hard the Hunter hits back. The Hunter has an addiction to feeding off of beings of power, specifically Toa, and Glacies doesn't like it one bit. However, Glacies can't help but feel bad about strikng a job with him and breaking it, even if he is bad. He's stabbed a lot of people in the back, but he feels the Hunter's was the most uncalled for. He even goes as far as returning the widgets the Hunter gave him, plus a little extra. Hanah Hanah is slightly more likable than the Hunter, but Glacies' prejudice against beings of incredible power prevails. Bhadra While Glacies approves of Bhadra's well-mannered personality, he thinks he's soft--a little too soft to be a Toa. Sansod Glacies was shocked to see Sansod a Toa and high figure in the new government, and they seem to share a past from their one conversation. Whatever it is, it isn't good. Quotes "Everyone calm down. Now, one of you, very slowly, explain what the Karz is going on." "I work for both sides. Unfortunately, my employers within the Empire seem to get killed soon after I get paid." -He says with a sly grin... "If you can't cut or shoot them all, there are alternatives. By the way, do you have a large vat of acid or lava?" -Glacies regarding his employer on a problem with a pack of wild Vorox "I miss the days when WE were the biggest worry on everyone's mind." -Glacies talking to Petram about the good 'ol times... Trivia One of Glacies' employers was Metus. Glacies likes his ideas of a united army, but Metus disappeared soon after the job was done. Glacies means "Ice" in Latin. Photos Category:Characters